runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chiafriend12
Hello! Great to see another RuneScape wiki memeber here! I might hold off on the sysops powers until I make a few more edits and I create some useful templates. Have you add your Clan yet? Spencemac724 20:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Title Template image Do you think I can add the RuneScape Logo in place of the Title Template image? -- 00:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I can't seem to get this Template:Title to work. I've tryed testing it on my page, but It won't work. Can you fix it? 15:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nvm, the template. C Teng might help. -- 16:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Forget the logo too. Vimes said to try somethin better. >.< 16:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) 5,010 w00t edits! :) 16:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) y0 Check out the page I made. I'm gonna once again post the list of members later.-- 19:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) New Policy I've made a couple polices and I want to make another one saying, "only members of a clan can edit their clan page and no one elses (unless user is in multiple clans)". Do you like this? -- 06:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess, but I don't know if the clan owners really want their clan page being edited by random IPs and having to put up with nonsense edits. I see your point, but I think we need still need to have something. -- 06:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship You want to be an admin? Azaz is going to be and I asked Christine too. -- 02:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Images I mentioned in RS Hey Chia, neat website this is. Anyways, here are the images that I've mentioned earlier on Runescape, you can choose between what image you want to upload to the Clan Page. Ok to add the image below, type in this link: http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/Elder_God91.png. http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/Elder_God91.png This image below is the one I was talking about earlier in Runescape when you didn't understood what I was talking about. Anyways, here's the link: http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/ElderGod91.png http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/ElderGod91.png That is all.Elder God91 02:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) GreenSkulls & Da-Chia How is it that you get your clans so organized? * [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 22:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :* Like how do you get so many people on yours and how your's has everyone wearing the same thing. * [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 15:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :You know that the clan is inactive, right? -- 21:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah...sorry about it. 19:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) HI Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. CHIA!! Get on the IRC. I'm bored.... (if you want) --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ' 05:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Articles I'm currently in article-writing mode (yeah, lol), so if you know of any articles that need to be written, and you either don't want to write them or don't have enough information to write them, let me know. RE: Sorry :s. Restored. Soldier 1033talk 23:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Clan Invitation Hey I know your clan, Da-Chia doesn't like allies but would your clan like to have mine as an ally. Although I'm currently lvl 42, we have many members in the 90s and 80s plus a few in the 100s. 00:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) hey what's up I got internet and you can join my clan if yours isnt active, oh and WOOT. Kisanorame 21:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: KOTA Banner A friend of mine made it for KOTA awhile ago, and it's been the banner for our clan website, so I decided to add it to the clan page for this wiki. Soldier 1033talk 22:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure . By the way, I'm going to add you on RS in a 'sec. Your username is Chiafriend12 on RS, right? Soldier 1033talk 00:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Added. Soldier 1033talk 00:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::I like it. Only thing I would suggest changing is centering the 'Da Chia Clan' text. Besides that, looks great. ^_^ Soldier 1033talk 03:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::The friend that made my banner actually used a program called Pixia btw. Soldier 1033talk 12:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Quick Question How long should someone wait after joining the RS wiki to start an RfA, and what would be an ideal edit count for the first RfA? Soldier 1033talk 01:41, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just curious. I'm definitely not planning any RfA's this month, probably not January either. Would it be wise to do it in February, or should I wait until March? I'll take a look at the banner now. Soldier 1033talk 03:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nice banner! Soldier 1033talk 03:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Kay, thanks. Btw, I have you added on RS. Soldier 1033talk 03:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) RSW Signatures Hey, I've been experimenting with different signature ideas for me to use on the RS Wiki. Could you check out the different versions on my RS Clans Wiki Sandbox and tell me which you think is best? You can find it by clicking here. 17:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Out of the first 4 which do you prefer? 21:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) banner Hey I was looking at your D-Chia banner. How did you create it and what program did you use? 17:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) application template how about we make an application template (one for each different tank/caste requirements) so that its easier to apply? thanks application template how about we make an application template (one for each different tank/caste requirements) so that its easier to apply? thanks Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Do you know where I can download that program? 02:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::you dont, you just need to know the codes and its as ez as making ur signatures template Brother Btz has entered the building! 13:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) template oh its gonna be like template:application and speicalised variants of that like "application temp" or "application general", btw i didnt like the way it turned out with people on RSW thinking i was jealous of you having the newspaper idea, but no hard feelings, and btw, the title should be runescape wiki signpost, not post, because not everyone want to be delivered a newspaper Brother Btz has entered the building! 11:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RfB Please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Btw you still haven't added me in-game :P 21:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Photoshop Yeah I'm probably not going to pay for it. I met you a while ago on RuneScape. 23:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Excuse me? "Guideline This Mediawiki component is protected to be edited by admins only. If the message you are posting would benefit you more than other, non-admin users, you are abusing the notice." 1.Using the notice to promote a nonessential policy change you want. 2.Promoting your survey of the RSWiki users, (which should have been moved to the RuneScape namespace if it was going to be advertised across the wiki) 3.To promote a friend's RfA 4.(a)Promotion of the RSWiki paper, a non essential pet project. 4.(b)Trying to rush an end to said project's discussion. It was unkind of me to phrase the comment that way, and for that I do apologise; however, it is a matter of opinion as to how your use of the sitenotice should be judged and therefore can be neither true nor false.--Azaz129 RfA Hello Chia! Can you take a look at this page and add your imput please? Thanks alot! 23:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) IRC please Sorry, wasn't paying attention to IRC. Yes I need to speak with you ASAP. 01:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Chialicious So delicious. Joking. :P I need a quick word with you on IRC tomorrow if you have the chance to sign on. 05:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look at this Hi, could you look at this please? 21:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) BLARGH HI MOD I'd accept that. 07:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Banner pic Here it is: It was a pain in the ass to get the transparency, I had to erase every bit of background myself because Paint.NET was being fussy about the fact that I had grass AND dirt behind me. Zomg! Anyway, I've told you a few times: I bought unstrung yew longs for max price, and bowstrings for 190 each (don't worry, they sell at mid but I get them faster if I offer 190 each). I string them for 150k xp an hour. At the price yew longs are at now, I'd sell for 660 each. A few days ago when they were in the 650s price range (and I didn't have 99 fletching), I sold for 645 each and still profited. You can buy your materials high and sell the product low and still profit. Using this method from 75-99, I got 5m profits. 02:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, its Foaaamy how do i get my clan onto this site? hey thx for the warm welcome :) User:Spence751 airfoxbeast I want to live up to the glory of Leonidas! airfoxbeast I want to live up to the glory of Leonidas! airfoxbeast I want to live up to the glory of Leonidas! My sig Hey. Sry, but for some reason my sig isn't working and I don't know why. Thanks. The Triumvirate Chia Clan, I claim to you, The Triumvirate, we strive for intelligence. Your clan has the power and uniqueness for us to realize it, I invite you to look into our thought and ideals. If you are disconcerted by my offer please contact members of other famous clans (such as yourself) such as EE, Kaiser Blade, The Elders, or Holy Wrath. These being important clans also worthy of what I have offered you, have joined the force to bind us all under intelligence. I thank you for your consideration and power and intelligence we will gain together if you do accept. ゼロウ 04:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *Oh, that is a shame. Thank you for your side-acceptance were you active. ゼロウ 04:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The Blood Legion Page Someone keeps editing it. This is vandalism! Just because they don't like my clan. Please strip them of their admin powers and ban them forever from the runescape clans wiki. Thanks Thanks for blocking them. :) Great... Once again, the Blood Legion page has been vandalized. Could you please make it so that only i have the right to edit it? Thanks. Farcrusader 05:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader :Apparently you lost Farcrusader. Why is that a lie? Besides you were making an anti Kaiser Blade clan. 05:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I apologize for Arethied's actions however we have tried to fight this Farcrusader but he uses deception such as pretending he's from other clans and turning clans against each other such as the situation between Team Falcon and KB. Thanks for stopping the flame war cuz apparently thats all Farcrusader can do... 08:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol Airblade86, deception is the greatest skill one can master. Man has been gifted the power of intelligence, why not use it to our own needs? And Chiafriend 12, maybe if they edit it one more time you could ban them? My bad =P Yeah, I understand I went overboard. It's just that Farcrusader has been getting on my nerves recently. Sorry if I did any major damage. --Arethied/Jesus Shad0w Airblade86 Over the last few days, airblade86 has constantly edited the "recent news" section of the Blood Legion page. I keep reverting it, but Airblade86 has no consideration, and just doesn't want Arethied to look bad. Please give him a warning or something. Farcrusader 03:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader :Ur the one that started the editting and also I just deleted false info. And he can't do anything cuz we're both b'crats therefore he has to consult the great Wiki to ban me. I don't think the other admins would approve either. 03:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Farcrusader The Blood Legion's page is being constantly messed with because Farcrusader is, well, a giant hairy noob. But wait - I have reasons to back up my claim! A lot of what Farcrusader puts on his Blood Legion page is lies. He makes other clans look bad with his messed up "I Am Justice (KIRA)" ideals. Of course this is inflamatory and everyone hates him for it. Yes, he does have the right to make any edits he wants. But so do we. If he posts his stupid lies and insults, we will not just chillax and watch him do it. Another reason that I stated that Farcrusader is a noob is because he spams other people on RuneScape. But of course he's sneaky, he uses little noobling accounts so he won't get banned. So how do we know those noobling accounts are really him? Well, for one, he tells us. "This is farcrusader u guys suck." "Blood legion is ftw, ur clan fails hard", and similar other statements. Due to his stupid behavior, I conclude that Farcrusader is a noob. I therefore ask him to apologize to his parents for turning out so bad, and to STOP SPAMMING OTHER PEOPLE. It's freaking annoying.